<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pieces of both of us by MistIolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133410">Pieces of both of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite'>MistIolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Obliviate | Memory Charm (Harry Potter), Platonic Soulmates, Stalker Osaki Shotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung gotten important memory erased due to an accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Osaki Shotaro/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pieces of both of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night felt colder than what Jisung use to in his bed. He’s currently suffering from a headache due to his own pleading voice from a distant memory lingering in his brain.</p><p>Let me go of this curse between us.</p><p>It confused him greatly considering he only gotten few friends. He can’t imagined getting noticed enough for the rival houses to care enough.</p><p>As  intelligent, as a fellow Ravenclaw student this baffles him more than his studies.</p><p>Jisung sat up from his bed  before opening the window, ready to hop on his broom for fresh air</p><p>Until, he took noticed of a certain student wearing a purple satin cloak watching him from below.</p><p> It was hard to see his face due to nighttime, he even had to squinted to see if there was a person there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>